Hydrocephalic shunts are designed to remove excess fluid from the ventricular region of the brain to a different internal location, such as the peritoneal cavity. Alternatively, cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) shunts may have a proximal end placed into the patient's ventricular region and a distal end being connected external of the patient. In either configuration, a common problem involves the immune response of the patient or inflammatory response to the insertion of the foreign body, i.e., the catheter, therein. Additionally, occlusion of the catheter lumens often occur and preclude effective drainage of the CSF fluid. It is estimated that 40% of implanted hydrocephalic shunts fail after 5 years due to tissue proliferation into the shunt lumen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,155, issued to Baudino, and commonly owned by Applicant of the present application, shows an anti-inflammatory agent loaded catheter distal tip and method for preventing tissue fibrosis. The device and method utilizes, in one embodiment, dexamethasone sodium phosphate agent on a ventricular catheter tip to prevent encapsulation of the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,042 B1, issued to Warren, Jr., discloses a bio-active shunt device and method by which the interior lumen surface of a shunt is coated with a matrix forming system having at least one enzyme configured for inciting activity to preclude the growth of obstructing cellular material. In one embodiment, the interior surface of the catheter lumen is impregnated with proteases or a matrix containing proteases that is impregnated onto the wall of the lumen to degrade cellular material including cells of the choroid plexus and peritoneum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,645, issued to Corbett, discloses a mechanical method and technique for preventing ingrowth into a ventricular catheter by brain tissue, e.g., the choroid plexus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,844, issued to Stokes, et al., and also commonly owned by Applicant of the present invention, discloses use of steroid eluting pacing lead electrodes for cardiology applications. Other references are known to discuss a range of drug eluting devices, including stents designed to contact tissue with fully coated drug eluding surfaces. All of these references fail to disclose the novel and non-obvious combinations as disclosed herein.